Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a control method for the information processing apparatus, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In an information processing apparatus, such as a printer or digital multifunction apparatus, as a technique for reducing power consumption, for example, there is known a technique for causing the information processing apparatus to transition from a normal power mode to a power-saving mode when the information processing apparatus has not been operating for a predetermined time period. In the normal power mode, power is supplied to both a control unit and a communication unit that are included in the information processing apparatus. On the other hand, in the power-saving mode, the supply of power to the communication unit is continued, and the supply of power to the control unit is interrupted or reduced. Hence, the power-saving mode reduces power consumption of the entire information processing apparatus more than the normal power mode. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-151537 discloses that a control unit responds to a reception packet received from an external apparatus when an information processing apparatus is in a normal power mode, and a communication unit responds to a reception packet instead of the control unit when the information processing apparatus is in a power-saving mode.
In the information processing apparatus, there is known a technique called automatic private IP addressing (AutoIP) suggested in request for comments (RFC) 3927. The use of the AutoIP enables the information processing apparatus itself to automatically determine an IP address to be set in itself without receiving an assignment of an IP address from a dynamic host configuration protocol (DHCP) server or the like. When the information processing apparatus generates an IP address to be set in the information processing apparatus on the basis of the AutoIP, the information processing apparatus checks whether or not the generated IP address has been used by another apparatus. When the IP address has not been used by another apparatus, the information processing apparatus determines to use the generated IP address as an IP address to be set in itself. Then, an address resolution protocol (ARP) packet called an ARP Announcement is broadcast, and the information processing apparatus thereby notifies other apparatuses of the IP address to be used by itself.
The AutoIP defines that, when the information processing apparatus receives an ARP Announcement with an IP address coinciding with the IP address of itself twice within ten seconds, the information processing apparatus determines an IP address to be set in itself again. This may prevent a plurality of apparatuses having the same IP address from existing in a network.
In the case of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-151537, it has not been considered how the information processing apparatus operating in the power-saving mode adapts to the AutoIP.